Come Back (Trequel for sasuke)
by LiHaru
Summary: Aku... akan kembali... Bad Summary Yaoi SasuNaru


**Trequel For Sasuke ...**

 **By LiHaru**

 **This story is belong to me, but the chara belong to Masashi kishimoto Sensei.**

 **Angin itu berhembus, meniup dedaunan dengan lembut dan berirama, tidak ada suara lain lagi, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, Naruto berjalan menjauh, memeluk dirinya sendiri, menundukkan kepalanya dalam, sementara Sasuke, dia masih berlutut di atas rumput hijau itu, menatap punggung Naruto penuh harap, berharap Naruto berbalik dan berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya, tapi itu hanyalah sebuah harapan, Naruto tak pernah berbalik lagi, terus berjalan menundukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang jatuh bebas mengalir di pipinya.**

Aku bisa saja kembali ke masa itu, kembali ke malam itu, mengenang saat-saat canda tawa kita, tapi aku tidak ingin kembali… aku tidak ingin kembali lagi Sasuke..

Kenapa pertemuan ini membuat tubuhku menggigil, melihatmu berlutut seperti itu, mengkesampingkan egomu untuk minta maaf, dengan nada suara yang seperti itu, kenapa baru sekarang? Ya dan aku tidak ingin menerka-nerka lagi, tidak lagi.

Entah kenapa.. ada sesuatu yang mencengkram hatiku sangat kuat, saat aku berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di bawah pohon oak itu, aku merasa gemetar, jadi aku memeluk diriku dengan kuat, air mata ku jatuh, keluar dengan deras, seperti sebuah bendungan besar yang diledakan oleh bom, sangat tiba-tiba.

 _"Kesempatan…."_

Kata itu kini berputar-putar di kepalaku, memenuhi seluruh rongga tengkorak kepalaku, penuh dengan kata itu, 'Kesempatan..' aku tidak tahu lagi apakah kata itu masih berlaku, aku tidak tahu, tapi air yang mengalir dari shower ini tidak dapat melunturkan kata itu dari kepalaku, tetap pada posisinya,tidak goyah sama sekali.

Masih sama, semuanya masih sama, air yang mengguyur kepalaku masih sama dinginnya dengan hati ku, tidak berubah, atau belum berubah, tapi yang aku ingin, aku ingin menghapus semuanya, rasa sakit itu, tidak lagi, Sasuke ku harap kau mengerti, ku harap kau tau rasa sakit ku, tidak semudah itu.

Tidak aku percaya, aku telah menemui mu tadi, tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya, bahkan kau mengingat keluarga ku, itu keajaiban, tapi ya itu mungkin saja hanya sekedar basa basi, sebaiknya aku pergi tidur, mungkin saja aku akan melupakan kejadian hari ini, kejadian di bawah pohon oak itu.

Aku biarkan jendela kamarku terbuka, merasakan angin yang berhembus dengan pelan, menyapa ku dengan dingin, aku sangat lelah, ya… ku biarkan jendela itu terbuka, seperti hatiku yang terbuka, aku tidak bisa lagi, tidak seperti saat yang lalu, setiap malam aku memanggil nama mu, tidak lagi, jadi ku biarkan itu terbuka, karena aku lelah aku terlalu lelah berharap lagi, walaupun kau meminta kesempatan kedua padaku, tapi aku lelah Nam Sasuke, cinta ini begitu rumit…

Aku bisa saja, ya kembali ke sana, kembali pada mu, aku tahu semua jalan menuju dirimu, menuju hati mu, tapi.. aku tidak ingin kembali kesana.. tidak. Hujan turun… suaranya riuh rendah menghujani telinga ku, aku memeluk bantalku makin erat, tubuhku terasa dingin, sangat dingin, tidak kusangka akan sedingin ini, hujan ini begitu memelukku.

 _"Kalau saja ada kesempatan itu, aku akan mencintaimu sebagai mana seharusnya aku mencinta Naruto…"_

Ya Tuhan.. kalimat itu terpampang lagi di pikiran ku, dan sangat jelas, dengan suara Sasuke di dalamnya, apa aku terlalu jahat dan keras kepala? Apa dia…

 **"Naruto!"**

Aku sedang bermimpi, ya kurasa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang, tidak mungkin suara itu begitu nyata, suara Sasuke yang begitu nyata..

 **"Naruto! Kumohon…"**

Tidak mungkin! Aku menyibakkan selimut putih yang menggulungku dengan kasar, melompat dari kasur ku dan berlari ke arah jendela kamar ku yang berada di antai dua, tidak mungkin itu suara Sasuke..

Aku berdiri di depan jendela ku, memegang gorden putih itu dengan kuat, saat melihat Sasuke benar-benar datang untuk menemui ku lagi, dia gila.

 **"Naruto…."**

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?!"**

Ya tuhan suaranya gemetar, apa dia kedinginan? Tentu saja, kau bodoh sekali Naruto.

Aku berjalan ke bawah, dan mengambil payung lalu keluar menghampirinya, yang berdiri dengan gemetar di halaman rumah ku.

 **"Naruto, apa tidak bisa? Naruto…"**

 **"Sasuke apa yang kau bicarakan? It's over Sasuke.. kita berakhir, kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih daripada aku.."**

Aku berjalan maju untuk memayunginya, aku tidak tega, ya Sasuke kau terlihat bukan seperti dirimu yang kuat kau sangat rapuh.

 **"Naruto tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu, aku lebih baik mati daripada tidak bisa memiliki mu lagi, tidak bisa mencintaimu seperti seharusnya, aku lebih baik pergi dari dunia ini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa hampanya aku tanpa dirimu, aku terlalu bergantung padamu Naruto, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, aku minta maaf, maaf karena kesalahan itu, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa kembali membuka hati mu, Naruto kumohon…"**

Aku seperti seorang laki-laki jahat, ya, aku sangat jahat, aku menunduk, melihat genangan air hujan yang menggenang di kaki ku, melihat bayangan ku sendiri, dan tenggorokkan ku tercekat, aku melihat ada keegoisan yang besar dalam mata ku, aku menatap Sasuke, matanya terlihat sedih, hampa dan putus asa, aku … ya Tuhan…

 **"Sasuke…"**

Panggilku, dia tersenyum, mendengar suaraku yang mengalun lembut di telinganya, ada rasa hangat membumbuinya, aku menatapnya dalam, dan sangat lama, aku terdiam dan.. aku tahu bahwa dia benar, dia telah mencintaiku dengan seharusnya, dan sekarang akulah yang jahat…

 **"Naruto kau boleh meminta apapun kepadaku, meminta ku untuk mengabdi kepadamu se-umur hidup, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabulkan jika kau meminta untuk pergi dari ku…"**

Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa ku ucapkan semuanya telah diwakilkan oleh  
ucapan Sasuke, aku menggapai kedua pipi tirusnya yang dingin, ku lepaskan payung itu, membiarkannya jatuh menyentuh rumput hijau yang meringkuk kedinginan di bawah sana, aku menatapnya dalam.

 **"Naruto…"**

Ku bungkam seluruh ego ku, ku bungkam seluruh amarah ku, dan juga rasa sakit ku yang sebenarnya itu adalah rasa cinta ku yang terlalu besar untuk nya, aku bisa mendengar suara nafasnya yang memburu, saat aku mengecup singkat bibirnya yang dingin dan gemetar itu.

 **"Aku tidak ingin mendengar janji apapun dari mu Teme, aku hanya ingin kau membuktikan bagaimana kau mencintaiku dengan seharusnya kau mencintai,…"**

Matanya berbinar, dan aku lihat ada genangan air mata di sudut matanya, aku tidak tahan melihatnya tapi mataku mulai memanas seiring hatiku yang menghagat.

 **"Aku akan melakukannya Naruto, jika ada kata lain yang lebih pantas dari terimakasih, aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu beribu kali di sepanjang hidupku untuk mu Naruto…"**

 **"Ada…"**

 **"Apa itu? Katakanlah…"**

 **"Aku mencintaimu… itu kata yang paling aku suka daripada terimakasih ataupun kata maaf…"**

 **"Aku sangat mencintaimu, I love you so much Naruto.."**

 **"Love you too Sasuke…"**

Balasku pelan, dan kau benar, kau kembali datang padaku saat hujan turun, aku tidak akan menutup kembali jendela yang telah ku buka, karena aku ingin melihat mu setiap hari, setiap pagi, dan setiap jam, menit, detik dalam hidup ku..

 **"I love you, I love you Naruto…"**

Bibir itu kembali menyapaku, bibir mu yang hangat dan manis yang kurindukan itu, membelaiku dengan indah, dan nyaman, ciuman yang selalu ku rindukan, dan juga kau rindukan, tidak ku pungkiri rasanya sangat luar biasa, sangat manis dan memabukkanku, terimakasih karena aku jatuh cinta kepada mu lagi Uchiha Sasuke.

 **END!**

 **End sudah benar-benar tamat hehehe**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
